Risen from the Ashes
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: The battle is over, Hogwarts is in ruins but Lord Voldemort has been killed. Everything should be getting better, right? A-N.( I fixed chapter 2! I'm sorry for inconvenience and I hope you'll continue to read.)
1. Chapter 1

The Funeral

1.

Hogwarts the once great castle was in ruins, its majestic grounds scorched. Tree's were blasted apart, great seams had appeared in the earth. Entire sections of the castle were completely gone. The North Tower had it's top broken off. The gamekeepers cabin still shouldered in the distance, even the forbidden forest looked desolate. It seemed no part of Hogwarts was left untouched.

Harry Potter walked around with his friends, no he thought, his family, what was left of them. After what they had been through together they were all family, the Hogwarts teachers, students, the centaurs and residents of the forbidden forest all had joined together to defeat a foe that threatened them all. And they all shared a bond of grief.

All Harry could think about were how many had perished, he felt personally responsible for every family that had been torn apart. He was wracked with guilt constantly thinking of ways he could have saved everyone, it didn't help that people treated Harry as though he were a hero, if he were a real hero he'd have marched up to Voldemort ages ago and killed him, then destroyed the horcruxes. Less people would've died at least.

Ginny squeezed his hand, she knew what he was feeling and she couldn't bring herself to say anything that would make him feel better. Her own brother was among the dead, her family would never be the same. Ron didn't blame Harry, none of the Weasley's did, except for Ginny. She was horribly conflicted, she loved him so much, but also held him responsible for Fred's death.

Ron and Hermione walked close together heads down and hands intertwined. Hermione helped Ron cope with the immense grief, he was really bad at processing his emotions so she was the best thing for him. She supported him but didn't press him to talk. Ron had barely said a word since the battle had ended two days ago. The entire Weasley Family was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

Silently they made their way to edge of the forbidden forest, towards the crowd of mourning families saying their final goodbyes.

A large black and dark grey mausoleum had been erected in a freshly cleared section of the forbidden forest. It was beautiful, formed out of the Malaysian black maples that were growing in that spot. The tree roots still in the ground the wood and branches of the trees magically altered to make an enormous tomb. There was an inscription etched into the wood;

Here lie the brave-hearts that gave their lives, so the dark lord could not again rise:

Fred Weasley

Severus Snape

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Remus Lupin

Vincent Crabbe

Penny Sheerow

There was space left for more names as all the bodies were not found and their identities were unknown.

...

What remained of the Malfoy family sat in the middle of the crowd, they looked uncomfortably awkward, disgust masked the faces of those sitting nearest to them. Narcissa wanted people to know they were bullied into helping Voldemort and that in the end she lied to him and helped the Potter boy. No one seemed ready to accept them, but she knew the time would come. The Malfoy name would reclaim its glory. Draco didn't know how to feel, he had lost one of his best friends. He found himself looking back over the years they had spent together at Hogwarts. They were both children of death eaters, cruel fathers and meek mothers too afraid to say anything against their husbands, even when they became violent. Goyle never understood him like Crabbe.

Harry sat with the Weasley's several rows ahead of them sat Mrs. Tonks, in her arms little Teddy Lupin his hair purple his little arms waving around happily, at least he didn't understand what he had lost yet. Harry made a mental note to talk to Mrs. Tonks before she left, he was Teddy's godfather after all, and Teddy was going to need some family.

The service started harry found himself unable to listen and sunk his face into Ginny's hair, it wasn't a long service he heard them mention all those that died fighting for Voldemort and then it was over.

"There's refreshments set up near the gates, everyone will be leaving soon, do you wanna all with us Harry? Ginny?" Hermione inquired

Ginny detached herself from Harry and walked to Ron and Hermione,

"I'm going to speak to Mrs. Tonks, I'll catch up you guys go ahead." Said Harry, already walking towards the purple haired baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway to where little Teddy was still wrapped in his grandmothers arms Rita Skeeter spotted Harry

"Yoohoo! might I have a word" she called "lets talk about how you feel, were you afraid when you dueled he-who-must-not-be-named? Is it true you survived the killing curse once again? How many personal friends did you lose? Would you go back and do it differently?" Rita's quick quotes quill was already on her lap racing across a sheet of parchment.

"Now is really not the time Rita, you'll have to get your story elsewhere" He walked straight past her and almost ran straight into Mrs. Tonks.

"Harry! Everyone is so proud of you. The world will be a better place now for my grandson to grow up, I'd like him to grow up with me. Harry I know you were named his Godfather you have every right to take him, but I hope you won't do that." She said awkwardly looking down down as if afraid of his response.

" Of course not, Mrs. Tonks I am so sorry about Tonks er, Nyphadora ma'am and Mr. Tonks I wouldn't dream of taking him from you, your the only blood family he has left, and he is obviously well cared for. May I visit him though?"

She took a minute to answer and Harry wondered if she thought everyone he got close to ended up dead.

"Certainly you may anytime" she replied clearly pleased "I can use all the help I can get with this one"

Harry made plans to visit during the summer at their cottage. After giving Teddy and Mrs. Tonks a hug he walked alone to the front gate, most people had left or were stepping of the gates to apparate home as he walked up. Only a small crowd remained when he got there. He walked up to Mr. And Mrs Weasley, giving them a weak smile.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug, she sobbed on his shoulder for a moment before pulling herself together. The last two day had been hard, they had done nothing but searched for bodies, there were so many. Harry knew she had an especially hard time of it. She found so many arms legs and fingers that couldn't be identified but she stayed strong and helped as much as she could.

"What are you planning to do this summer dear, your going to return to Hogwarts next year of course and you can't go back to the Dursleys"

He hadn't actually thought about what he would do after he was kind of used to camping around wherever they were safe for a night. He didn't have time to formulate an answer.

" You'll stay with us of course you can share Ron's room still I wont have any messing about between you and Ginny, I'm happy your together but you'll wait till she's of age!"

Mrs. Weasley began preparing Harry a plate and forced him to everyone walked together to the great hall. It was the first room fixed, and it looked better then ever. The sky was just starting to darken it was deep blue and purple with stars shimmering in and out though the dense clouds.

Professor McGonagall stood and addressed all the students and families that remained,

"Many professors will be staying here throughout the summer and making sure Hogwarts is ready to start term September 1st, this year has been, sadly, a waste. All students will redo their year and for 5th and 7th year students your O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T. exams will be taken next year, I expect to see top marks from everyone as you will have an extra year of study. Any students 6th year and above may stay over the summer and help with repairs if you wish, please speak to me after I am done speaking. Today is a sad day, but we have our victory and we will rise above this, all students involved in the battle will be awarded for special services to the school and a monument will be erected to honor the defeat of Voldemort. You may return to your dormitories, Ravenclaw students once again will be sleeping in the Hufflepuff common room, I promise we will fix the Ravenclaw dormitories first thing. The Hogwarts Express will be here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning to return you to Kings Cross Station."

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley excused themselves to have a word with Professor McGonagall before they went to the Gryffindor tower to retire for the night. Ron nodded towards Harry and they walked out of the great hall together following the rest of the Gryffindors up the stair case towards the tower. So many Gryffindor parents had showed up during the battle and after the battle that many students were camping in the in the common room, giving beds to the adults. Ginny went up to bed as soon as they reached the common room giving Harry a silent kiss she bade everyone else goodnight. Hermione and Ron shared a chair by the fireplace while Harry sat alone.

The usually loud common room was practically silent many boys were already asleep in sleeping bags. Those who remained awake were mostly quiet. After a silent cup of hot chocolate Hermione decided she was ready for bed. Saying she still needed to pack and figure out her plan she excused herself. It was going to be a long week, she had to find her parents and lift the memory charms she had placed on them. She fell asleep hoping it wouldn't be too difficult, she had made them forget they even had a daughter.

Downstairs in the common room Harry and Ron were the only two left awake. They were both staring I the fire not speaking. Harry noticed Ron kept looking at him, as if wanting to say something then changing his mind and staring back into the fire. Finally after an hour he broke the silence.

"Harry, I want to ask you something..."

"Er... Okay what is it." Replied Harry nervously

"It's about Hermione... I love her mate. I think I've always loved her. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... I want to ask her to marry me. " he stopped and stared at Harry expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to say I'm mad? That's it's too soon and I'm behaving rashly?"

Ron looked frantic. Harry began,

"Well Ron... We are adults now, I've been waiting for years for you to realize your feelings for Hermione. I can't say anything against you two getting married. You should let her find her Mum and Dad first, so you can do it proper and ask him for permission."

"You're probably right, she would feel weird about saying yes with her parents abroad. That gives me time to figure out how to buy her a ring. I can't ask my parents for help, they've put all their savings into this war. I'll get a job... Mum won't like it much as I won't return to Hogwarts next year, but it's worth it."

Ron smiled at Harry for the first time in ages. Harry grinned right back him and without a word they both joined the rest of the Gryffindor boys in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron were woken up by Mrs. Weasley,

"You boys better get up the train is leaving in an hour. Have either of you seen George? I can't find him anywhere!"

Both boys groggily told her they had not seen George since last night and got up to get ready to leave. They didn't have much, just the things they had been carrying on their long quest, Harry had his moleskin pouch on him at all times. Ron set off with his mother and Percy to look for George planning to meet up with Harry and Hermione at the train.

When the schools theastrel drawn carriages showed up Hermione and Harry shared a buggy with Neville and his grandmother. There was no sign of the Weasley's as of yet and they didn't have time to wait as the carriages began to move towards the train depot.

"D'you suppose they're on another carriage?" Harry directed at Hermione.

" I hope so, I'm a bitt worried we should've helped look for George..." Hermione replied sullenly.

Thinking it was best to change the subject Hermione addressed Neville,

"So Neville, another year at Hogwarts! I'm pleased, I missed school a lot more than I thought I would. What about you?"

His grandmother answered before he could speak,

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, I expect him to take his N.E.W.T's"

Giving his grandmother a dirty look that quickly turned to a grin when her eyes narrowed he told Hermione,

"I'm not too keen on returning, last year was just awful I was happy it was over. I guess it'll be right nice to have Hogwarts back to normal. Well somewhat normal. It'll be nice to have you lot around again, it wasn't the same without you."

" As soon as I find my parents and get settled I'm going to start studying for the N.E.W.T's I can't believe I've missed a whole year of school!" Noticing Harry's expression she added, "it was my choice though. We had a much more important mission,"

"Yeah," said Harry, "it'll be nice to be back at Hogwarts next year."

The carriage stopped abruptly and Neville and his grandmother went to find a good seat on the train. It was ten minutes to eight, and there was no sign of the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione were growing concerned, 7 minutes left still not a sign if them.

"Maybe we should check on the train, they could've been ahead of us." Harry said walking towards the train.

"You go, I'll wait here. There's only 5 minutes left."

As soon as Harry disappeared into the train Hermione spotted a flock of orange hair in the distance. They were running the whole lot of them. With only three minutes to spare the Weasley clan boarded the train with Hermione and Ron already holding hands behind the group.

"Is George on the train already? We scoured the whole grounds and castle and he was no where to be seen!" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione anxiously.

"No I didn't see him, let's find Harry. Maybe he's found him on the train."

They got on the train with only a few seconds to spare. The Hogwarts Express was moving well before they found Harry in one of the back compartments. He looked them all over counting the orange headed family.

" You guys didn't find him? D'you think he'd do something crazy? I can't picture him taking off but with..." Said Harry cutting himself off before saying Fred's name.

"Maybe he fancied a bit of time alone everyone. He probably walked off grounds and apparated home this morning. You'll see he'll be there when we arrive Molly dear, don't fret!" Arthur chimed in placing an arm around his wife's shoulder.

The family split up, Ginny followed Ron and Hermione into an empty car while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back into the car with Mrs. Longbottom and a couple other parents. Harry trailed after Ron and them slowly. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was different with Ginny, she seemed cool towards him. He had envisioned her reaction to his successful killing of the dark lord many times, it was all that had gotten though the last year. Nobody else was supposed to die though. He surmised she must be grieving as everyone was. Harry knew she had been especially close to both of the twins and this loss was going to take awhile to set in. He stopped in the cramped train lavatory to,wash his hands before joining everyone in the car.

In his absence Neville and Luna had joined Hermione, Ron and Ginny in their compartment. Luna smiled widely as Harry entered and took a seat next to Ginny.

" Harry," Luna began, "We'll all be back at Hogwarts next year! Will we continue with Dumbledore Army? We can recruit some of the younger students. It was good that many students had at least basic training. As a bonus it will keep Dumbledore's name alive in the halls of Hogwarts, he was the greatest Headmaster the school has ever had. It's a shame new students will never be privileged with his tutelage."

"I wasn't really planning on it, but I do like the sound of that. I'll give it some thought over the summer and let you and Neville know before term starts. You guys ran it very well without me last year, I don't think you'll be needing me." He grinned at Luna.

"Just wait Harry, everyone will want to know the whole story, we did learn a lot survival-wise. I agree with Luna." Hermione piped in interrupted by a loud snorting snore from Ron.

She poked him in the chest and he awoke with a shock.

"Ronald! We've only been on the train for fifteen minutes, didn't you sleep last night? You knew the train was departing extremely early." She nagged.

" I um... Couldn't sleep last night, you know those third year boys all snore?!"

Ron glanced at Harry,

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either." Harry said, " not used to Neville's snoring after a full year away!"

That made everyone laugh and Neville, slightly red laughed harder than anyone.

The rest of the trip passed without anything interesting happening. Before they knew it they were at KingsCross exiting the train and meeting all together in the main station. Hermione left them inside Inside Kings Cross, she kissed Ron happily and promised to return with her parents within the week. Then hugging everyone she headed to the bathroom to apparate.

As they exited the the station they were greeted by a chain of Aurors holding back a flood of reporters.

When they spotted Harry they all started yelling out questions quickly attracting many muggles attentions. As muggles began to swoop in to see what celebrity was creating such a hubbub the Aurors circled tingly around Harry and the Wesley family and escorting them to two large ministry cars. The trip to the burrow was a silent one.

As the Weasley's filed out and collected their personal belongings one of the Aurors finally broke the silence.

"Mr. Potter, we must have a quick word. Please stay in the vehicle."

Harry nodded to Ron who was still in the car with him and Ron got out followed by Ginny leaving Harry alone with the Aurors.

" Well, what's this about? I'm tired I want to unpack and go to sleep!"

"We just wanted to let you know you and everyone here will have to file a statement about what has happened before the war and during the battle. Make sure everyone knows. Once the ministry is running again we will be sending a scribe, it might take awhile so please keep everything fresh in your me. We will also be collecting copies of certain memories from you to keep on file." The Auror gave Harry a half a smile and turned around.

Harry took the hint and gathered the small amount of things he had traveled with. Waving as the Aurors drove away he headed up to the burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked in the door to the unmistakable sound of Mrs. Weasley sobbing, picking up his pace he entered the kitchen to see the entire family crowded around Mrs. Weasley all looking at a letter in the crying woman's hand.

"What's happened?" He asked imagining the worst,

"George has decided to remain at Hogwarts and help with the rebuilding process." Arthur answered calmly

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to explode.

" I can't believe he would do this to me! I'm his mum and I need him! Everything was supposed to better after You-know-who died but he took one of my sons, turned one into a beast and now George refusing to return home, says he needs space and time to adapt. He needs to be with his family, with his mum."

She faltered at the end and broke into tears again. Not looking at anyone she walked right out the front door and slammed it shut. Mr. Weasley started to follow after her but stopped.

"She needs time to herself. Ginny you and Ron fix some lunch. Be dears and make mum's favorite soup. Harry would you mind helping me tidy up? Percy is supposed to stop by later today and Bill wants to visit but Fleur is against it so who knows if they'll be around. "

Everyone headed in different directions and began doing their respective duties. Ron and Ginny set to peeling potatoes the muggle way. Their labor one of love. Each lost for words, their mother had never walked out like that. Ginny started the base with some heavy cream and butter and chicken broth, once it was on the stove she sliced the corn off the cob right into the warming pot. Ron finished chopping the potatoes and tipped them into the pot, turned up the heat and covered it up.

"Ginny do you remember the charm mum uses to make the dough rise instantly? I can't recall, it always sounds like a weird sneeze to me."

" It's an Italian charm I think, something like aichozaa selire she says it kinda slowly like, ahhh choooose ahh selire, and she just kinda pokes her wand at the dough." Ginny replied handing her brother the salt.

He mixed the dough with his hands and kneaded and molded it into shape, pulling his wand out his pocket he took a few practice pokes at the dough.

" Ahhh choooose ahh selire" he prodded the dough and to his delight it instantly rose.

He picked up the pan and opened the oven to put the the bread in, but Ginny snatched it out of his hand.

"You dunce, you've got to knead it again and make it rise again before you bake it. Even Fred and George know that!" She faltered.

"Shite Ron! I keep forgetting that he's d..d.. He's ..." She began sobbing

Ron put his arms around her and cried with her. She put her head on his shoulder and let all the tears she'd been holding back out. Several moments passed like this brother and sister both wreaked with sorrow. The sound of the pot on the stove boiling caught their attention. Silently the each got back to work, Ron kneaded the dough again and made it rise again before putting it in the hot oven. Ginny stirred the pot and turned the heat down then left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Resigned to finishing lunch alone hegrabbed the broom out of the closet and began sweeping the kitchen. He stopped to stir the pot and open the door to the back yard. After he was finished sweeping all the dust out the door and off the stoop, he washed his hands and chopped up some onions. Stirring them into the soup he turned off the fire and left the lid on to cook partially cook the onions. The bread smelled done so he took it out of the oven burning his finger on the oven door.

Leaving the bread to cool on a rack he went up to his room and put some ointment on his finger. He changed his clothes and went to find Harry and see if his mum had returned. Him and Harry practically collided on the stairs.

"Your mum is back Charlie came with her, she looks better. I'm gonna go change, do you know where Ginny is?"

"No," Ron replied, " she left after starting the soup. I think she needed to be alone, but let her know lunch is ready and mums back, she's probably in her room."

Harry went to Ron's room first and changed his clothes before heading down the hallway to Ginny's door he knocked quietly.

"Not now please!" Ginny responded,

"Alright Ginny, I just wanted to let you your mum came home with Charlie and lunch is ready. I'll go downstairs we'll wait to start lunch alright?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I'll be down in 5 minutes."

Harry returned downstairs and started helping Ron and Charlie set the table.

" I'm glad you decided to come home Charlie! Mum was gone a little off the far end. She seems better since you came home. I thought you had to work though?" Ron said.

"Yeah, their not too pleased I left. I called in a few favors to make sure my job would get done. They understand I need to be with my family right now." Charlie said placing the finished soup on the table.

Harry went to the kitchen and got the cooled bread and a knife. The last items found their way to the table and everyone went outside where Mrs. Weasley was sitting.

"We're just waiting for Percy, Bill and Fleur. They should be here any minute." Mrs Weasly stated

Sure enough within a few minutes Percy arrived with Bill and Fleur right behind. The whole family went in and sat together. Ginny was already waiting. Mrs Weasley smiled at her remaining children.

"Thank you for preparing lunch and tidying up the house. I'm as alright as I can be now. I'm just glad you're all here. The soup smells terrific Ron! And you did an excellent job with the bread. Let's tuck in shall we?"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the ladle and served herself, passing the ladle down the line. For just a while everyone enjoyed being around each other, not allowing anyone to dwell on sadness.

Time flew at the Burrow, a month had passed already and with no Hermione. Not even a letter, everyone was starting to get nervous. What if she couldn't find her parents?


	5. Chapter 5

-AN

This chapter is a bit longer, if you want me to keep posting longer chapters let me know. I sort of just stop when it feels right. Also any input on what you would like to see in this story would be great. I have a lot of great ideas but I want it to end canon. I'm trying to write their lives leading up to the epilogue in The Deathly Hallows.

June was a black month the Weasley's. They all coped with their grief differently. Mrs Weasley chose to keep the house completely spotless, everything was always neat and tidy, her hands always busy. She had taken up baking to fill in the time that she wasn't cleaning and was constantly trying new recipes. Needless to say everyone in the house was tired of baked goods.

Mr Weasley was kept busy by work, the ministry was in shambles. No one could agree on who the New Minister of Magic should be. Many people thought Amelia Bones should've been made minister years before. While others believed that Kingsley Shacklebolt had proved himself time and time again and deserved to be minister. A surprisingly large group of people agreed that Harry Potter should be the minister, that was just ridiculous of course, a 17 year boy can't be minister. The stress at work was overwhelming so Arthur spent his off time sleeping, it had been weeks since he tinkered with any of the muggle toys he kept in his garage.

By the middle of July Ron was panicking.

"What if something's happened to Hermione? No body else is bloody concerned? We need a new owl, mum Errol is just too old!"

"Oh Ron! We're all concerned but Hermione is a smart young witch and she will be fine. If there was any distress she'd send word. Don't worry son. I need you and Harry to degnome the garden today and pull some weeds." Mrs Weasley responded.

" Ron, calm down, I'm sure Hermione will show up any day now. Let's go work on the garden mate, keep you distracted." Harry added

Ginny said her usual nothing, she rarely spoke these days, though she did liven up when the group played quiddich together. Other than that she stayed in her room. Harry let her have her space, he loved her and he knew she was hurting. An official looking owl swooped through the kitchen dropping a note on Mr. Weasley's plate, he opened the scroll and began stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"I've got to go dear," he said kissing his wife and grabbing a slice of toast "word is they've decided on Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'll know soon enough I suppose."

"I like Kingsley Shacklebolt, he'll make a great minister" Harry commented

"Amelia Bones would be a great Minister too, but she'll never leave her position. I've been telling Arthur that for weeks. "

They began to discuss the differences between Mz. Bones and Mr. Shacklebolt while they finished their breakfast. Ginny was done first. She gave Harry a rare kiss and went upstairs. Harry and Ron were still talking when Mrs. Weasley began to clear the table. Finishing off their last bites they headed out to the garden, it was overrun with gnomes. They got to work. Harry tried to talk and joke like they normally would but Ron was preoccupied. Harry began thinking of how he could cheer Ron up, by noon they were tossing the last few squealing gnomes into the next field.

"You want to go into town with me after lunch Ron? I need some things and we could both do with some time outta the house." Harry asked as they headed back to the house.

"Wouldn't you rather take Ginny? I'm tired."

"No, come with me mate. I'll take you out to dinner, wherever you want." Harry bribed him knowing he couldn't refuse food.

"Alright then. Just let me send another letter to Hermione before we leave." Ron said reluctantly.

Mrs Weasley made sandwiches for lunch they ate quickly and Ron set off to write Hermione. Harry helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and told her that him and Ron were going to go into London. She didn't approve at first but he reminded her they were adults and that they had been apparating all over the place the last year. After that she relented making him promise they would be safe.

Taking the stairs two at a time he headed up to see if Ron was finished. Before he reached the top he decided to stop in and talk to Ginny. He knocked twice and opened the door to find her sitting at her desk writing in a journal.

"Hey Ginny, Ron and I are headed into London."

She surprised him by standing up and smiling.

"You're a good friend Harry, Ron is lucky to have you." She walked up and kissed him lightly before nuzzling her head into his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the fact she was there. He had missed these moments. Their time together had been so brief. He had to go off and collect horcruxes and she had to return to the hell that was Hogwarts during those dark times. She broke the embrace all to soon for Harry's liking but he didn't say anything.

"Would you come up here when you get back? Come visit me before bed?" She kissed him again

"Yeah of course I will Gin, I'll see you later then... Ron's probably waiting. "

He grinned stupidly and walked out of her room, Ron was already waiting downstairs. With a final warning from Mrs. Weasley the boys started walking towards the small town down the hill from The Burrow. It was a partially cloudy day and pleasantly warm.

" Why didn't we just call the Knight Bus from the house?" Ron asked

" I just fancied a walk. I've never really looked around Ottery St Catchpole, we only walked through when we went to the World Cup. Let's check out the shops. Then we'll take the Knight Bus into London,"

"There isn't much to be seen. Mum comes down every few months to buy meat, that's the first shop we'll see, the old lady that runs it is a witch, can't remember her name. Anyway it's the only shop in town that accepts our money."

As they walked around the next corner the small village came into view. It was a quaint little town, small shops on two streets surrounded by nine or ten small houses. Children ran about, chasing each other and yelling. There was a small dim colored pub with two men sitting outside that were obviously the town drunks.

"There's the muggle kids school, and next to the market is an antique store. Buncha polished rubbish if you ask me. Dad probably keeps them in business buying broken muggle junk from them to tinker with." Ron pointed everything out.

Harry decided the only store worth checking out was the book shop. It was small and dusty but had a pleasant atmosphere. There was a nice looking young lady behind the register. She ignored them as they walked in and began looking around. Harry began thumbing through a book about mythical creatures, laughing at the muggles misconceptions about wizards and griffins. They're even had a section on Crumple Horned Snorkacks! Laughing aloud he went to find Ron and show him.

"Look Ron, Luna really has these people convinced they might exist!" Harry called to Ron,

Ron grinned and went back to the book he was reading. It was titled; Knowing You've Found the One. He had a faraway look in his eyes, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Who would've guessed Ron was a romantic at heart. His relationship with Lavender Brown had been no indicator, of course Harry had always thought that he only dated Lavender to make Hermione jealous. Ron had probably been love with Hermione since First Year. That gave Harry a brilliant idea. He knew how he'd cheer Ron up.

"You want that book Ron? I've still got a little muggle money on me. I'm gonna buy this, I think everyone will get a good laugh."

"No, I was just looking." Ron hastily returned the book to the shelf. "Let's get to London"

Going all the way to London?" The cashier asked as she rang up Harry's purchase " this book is popular, I think it's silly. Do you believe any of these things are real?"

"Oh yeah," Harry laughed, " there could be witches and magical geese all around us! We'd never know."

He gave her the money and smiled back at her as they left the shop. They walked back up the little hill and out of sight of the village before Harry pulled out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. It took a moment to arrive. They were greeted by an old man with dark grey hair and a grumpy sounding tone.

" Where to?" The man snarled

"London, The Leaky Cauldron." Ron replied quickly.

"Eleven sickles a piece you pay when you leave. Eileen, two more for Charring Cross Road." The man said stepping towards the driver.

Harry and Ron stayed on the bottom level, finding two blue armchairs in the very back of the bus. As soon as they sat down a steaming teapot, with two very chipped teacups appeared with a wee bit of cream and a plate of sugar cubes appeared on the small table in front of them. They each fixed a cup of tea, as soon as they finished stirring everything but the cups disappeared.

"What ever happened to Stan? He was much livelier than that bloke." Ron said to Harry,

" He shouldn't be under the Imperius curse any longer... I'll bet he'll be back at work before long. You don't think they'd try to charge him with any crimes do you? He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less truly be a death eater."

Both were pondering the fate of their friend when the bus cluttered to a stop.

"Charring Cross Road!" Called the old man not leaving his swivel chair next to the driver arm chair.

Almost everyone was exiting here, when Harry and Ron finally got into the The Leaky Cauldron it was packed with witches and wizards stopping for a drink before going about their shopping. One familiar face spotted the pair, Ludo Bagman. He didn't look good, he looked like he'd been awake drinking whiskey for a week.

"Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley! Everybody a toast to Potter and his friend! We wouldn't be here celebrating if it wasn't for him! "

Shots of fire whiskey were pushed into the two dumbstuck boys hands and the whole room lifted their glasses to them in a respectful toast. Ron looked pleased typically he just stood next to Harry unworthy of notice. He soaked up all the cries of thanks smiling broadly he swallowed his fire whiskey. Harry followed suit, the whole room laughing when he choked on it.

"Defeated a dark lord at seventeen but can't handle Ogdons Best Firewhiskey. Another toast!" Came a thick Scottish accent from across the room.

Everybody laughed again and Harry politely refused another drink of Ogdons, nudging Ron to do the same. To everyone's dismay they excused themselves saying they were in a hurry to get what they came for and return home. One young witch practically clung to Harry begging him to tell them the firsthand story of what had happened. For the first time in recorded history the whole bar went completely silent. Even the drunkards were staring quietly not wanting to miss a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hated to be put in the spotlight like this. He cleared his throat looking sound at all the solemn faces,

" I... Erm, there's not time to really tell that story right now. I want everyone to hear a full and accurate version of what's happened, now is not the time or place. I have someone in mind to write the story. Please be patient. Keep celebrating but don't forgot many people were lost. We really have to go, I'm sorry."

Harry and Ron ducked out the back door apologizing and accepting everyone's thanks as they went. Finally Ron tapped the appropriate brick and the walkway to Diagon Alley opened. The celebration wasn't only in the bar it seemed everyone was still celebrating. The streets were full of people. The alley seemed alive, everyone was smiling vibrantly. As they made their way through the crowd many people,stopped them shook their hands and thanked them.

"Too bad we're too tall to use the cloak together, it'll take half an hour to get to Gringotts at this rate." Harry said over the chatter of the crowds outside Madam Malkins Shop.

The crowd outside a shop that sold brooms was so loud that Ron's reply was drowned out. After what seemed like ages the two reached Gringotts. They walked up the steps to the bronze door through the white marble arches and were greeted by a cool silence. The bank was practically empty, one witch was being led towards the mine carts there were many goblins but they were quietly working, Harry approached the Goblin at the very front desk.

"I need to get into my vault please sir, do you trade currency? I need some muggle money." Harry said quietly, he never knew how exactly to talk to goblins, they were complex creatures with a strong sense of pride.

"Yes we do, what is your vault number? Do you have the key? "

"Here it is," Harry handed the man the key, " Vault 687"

The goblin nodded and motioned them towards the mine carts. Harry didn't exactly like these cart rides, but it would all be worth it. Quickly reaching his vault the goblin opened if and turned to Harry,

"You will notice a considerable of money is gone, regardless of the situation we had to charge you for the dragon, luckily the building fixed itself or you would've payed a hefty fine. The ministry has convinced us to be lenient, but if you ever try to break in our vaults again I'll let you rot down here. " he smiled wickedly moving aside so Harry could enter his vault.

He filled a pouch with money quickly. Much more money then he had every taken at one time, hoping Ron would go along with his plan... He was so prideful, it was going to be difficult. After the goblin closed the vault they zoomed back up towards the bank. The goblin didn't speak at all on the return trip. Harry hadn't even considered the consequences of breaking into Gringotts and stealing a dragon, they had done what they needed to do. It seemed the goblins weren't quite as pleased as the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry pushed a few galleons into Ron's hand,

" Go get us some ice cream, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Ron walked out of the bank and Harry found himself at the front desk again.

"I need to exchange some galleons for muggle money... I'm not sure how much I'll need. Let's say five thousand pounds. "

"That'll cost you two thousand galleons nine sickles."

The goblin busied him self preparing the muggle notes while Harry pulled out the Galleons. With that done Harry left the bank. He couldn't help noticing that all the goblins seemed to glare at him. He spotted Ron walking towards him with two cones.

"Thanks, hey... I thought Goblins didn't really get involved in wizard politics?" Harry asked Ron, remembering Mr. Weasley saying something about it before.

"Well they don't typically, I suppose they could be swayed, we got one to help us rob Gringotts remember? Why you don't reckon they were on You-know-who's side?" asked Ron

" They just acted slightly hostile towards me. I'm sure it's just our breaking in, they're upset the ministry stepped in and they're not allowed to punish us. Let's go to Madam Malkins, I need longer robes."

Harry dismissed his suspicion of the goblins, he had to focus on his plan. He bought his school robes early and a few extra different colored robes, he was an adult wizard after all. He ought to be able to dress like one.

" Er, let's go into muggle London, this place is getting more packed by the minute. I don't want to be put on the spot again. Let's try and sneak through The Leaky Caldron." Harry said quietly to Ron.

Sneaking through such a crowded place is not simple, Ron and Harry were found out and forced to take another drink they excused themselves quickly and found themselves in London. There were just as many shoppers walking about, but no one recognized the boy who lived or his best friend, they had no idea they had most likely saved them all from horrible lives. The two enjoyed themselves thoroughly. They spent a great deal of time in an electronic store, Harry trying to explain to Ron the difference between wall phones and cell phones, Ron kind of understood that but was completely bewildered by the computers.

The sun was fading away as they left the electronic store, wasting the day had been a smashing success.

"What is that smell? " asked Ron as they walked down another street.

"Smells like Chinese food to me, have you ever had it?" Harry asked in response

"No, well mum made some fried rice once. It didn't smell that good though, let's find it, I want to eat there."

They followed their noses to a small dingy looking building. All the windows were covered but an open sign flashed brightly. The Great Wall read a sign as they entered. A small Asian man led them to a table and took their orders. Harry got lemon chicken and Ron couldn't make his mind up so he ordered sweet and sour pork and broccoli and beef. With tummies full of delicious chinese the two exited the restaurant. Directly across the street was the store Harry had been looking for,

" Let's go have a look about in there before we go home." Harry said pointing at the jewelry store.

" I'll have a look at the engagement rings, I don't even know how much they might cost."

Ron replied just as Harry had hoped he would, they crossed the street together and entered the jewelry store. Ron asked to see their engagement rings straight away, as he looked at them Harry looked through the necklaces they had to offer. He wanted to buy something for Ginny, it was much to soon for an engagement ring for them. There it was, the mot beautiful necklace Harry had ever seen. It was lovely, even the chain was intricately beautiful made of a bunch of very small links of silver intertwined and looped over. A small pendant hing from it, a silver tree of life symbol surrounded by tiny diamonds. It cost 500£. Harry went to see if anything had caught Ron's eye and found him staring at an exquisite ring. Set in platinum a small lovely cut center diamond, all around the band of the ring there were small rubies and diamonds, it was 2500£ alone. If you bought the set it was 3500£ and came with two platinum wedding bands, the male ring was larger and had a single medium sized ruby set Ito the band.

"Anything I can help you lads with?" Asked the dark haired shopkeeper

"I'd like this necklace and I think my friend is interested in that engagement wedding set." Harry responded

" Actually I was just wondering if this store offered financing? I only need the engagement ring." Ron added

" Yes, we do offer financing. You must put fifty percent of the list price down, in cash, and have evidence of regular employment. We charge three to eight percent interest depending on how long you want to pay on it. " replied the shopkeep

"Oh, well. Perhaps soon. " Ron said, looking disheartened.

" I've actually got the cash to cover the full price of the set and this necklace I found." Harry decided to just say it.

Afraid of Ron's reaction he directed his words to the shopkeeper and looked away for a moment, when he looked back at Ron his fears were confirmed, Ron's face had turned so red it looked like he was going to explode. Ron opened his mouth to speak and failing to form a word he walked right out of the shop and down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

" Ron! RON! Slow down, come back here, at least talk to me!"

Harry was chasing Ron down the street, Ron's legs were much longer than Harry's and Harry wasn't nearly as fast,

"Ron, just come back please! " Harry plead

Ron turned around, he walked slowly back to where Harry had stopped,

" Listen! I don't need your help, I've already told you my plans. I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I'm going to find a job and buy my own ring! I can't believe you, that's too much money Harry and it's your money! I don't want it! I'm not a charity case, I don't need your pity money"Ron finished his ears bright red

Harry gave Ron a chance to speak more but he didn't,

" Ron, you're my best friend. You and your family have given me so much, things money could never buy! I'm not trying to give you charity. You know your mum isn't going to allow you to get a job! She wants you to finish school, and to be honest I imagine Hermione feels the same way. After school you can pay me back, and since we're mates I won't charge you interest."

Ron looked away,

" Ron please... Let me do this for you. You're the only family have." Harry tried one last time.

" I don't know mate... That's a lot of money."

" So you'd rather wait? You know your mum isn't going to even consider letting you skip the last year of Hogwarts."

"Well, you've got a point about that I guess. I could wait until after this year... You really wouldn't charge me interest?" Ron asked, started to be swayed.

" No interest, provided you get the whole wedding set." Harry replied knowing he had won already.

" 3500£... Okay mate you've got a deal. What are we going to tell mum? She won't like this one bit." Ron gave in

" Well, it'll go along with me forcing her to take my money for rent. I'm an adult now, I'll deal with your mum okay? Now let's get back before that store closes."

The shopkeep looked as though he knew they would return, he had the wedding set and the necklace already wrapped up Harry paid him and without a word the two headed back to The Burrow. The Knight Bus didn't drop them off until late. Everyone was already in bed when they arrived. Harry peeped into Ginny's room, she was fast asleep. He hoped she wasn't disappointed. He went to Ron's room and found it empty. Looking out the window he spotted Ron sitting on the fence with something in his hand. Respecting his privacy Harry turned away from the window and took his glasses off. As Harry drifted off into sleep he imagined how Ginny might react to the necklace he had gotten her, he so longed to see a real smile light up her eyes.

The next day was business as usual, Mrs. Weasley had a list of chores for everyone at breakfast. Harry and Ron set to work talking about everything but Hermione. The family reconvened for lunch, Bill and Fleur had stopped by and decided to stay for lunch. Ginny seemed to be in a good mood Harry noticed watching her chat animatedly with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley surprised everyone by showing up in the middle of lunch.

" I've got great news. It's official! Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Minister of Magic, and I've gotten a major promotion! There was no need for my job after the war so he's put me in charge of another department, you're all looking at the new head of the the department of international magical cooperation! It's a much larger responsibility then I'm used to but Shacklebolt assured me I was the best man for the job." Mr. Weasley announced.

Bill and Ron both said,

" Well done dad!" At the same time.

"Eeeet eeezz so wonderful! We haas minister who eeezz a member of zeee order! 'Eee eeezz a good man." Fleur exclaimed

"The pay increase isn't bad either! We should celebrate Molly." Mr Weasley addressed his wife.

"Yes, I'll make some some ice cream and whatever you want for dinner okay dear? We'll eat outside, you and Fleur will stay right Bill? We should invite Percy over as well. Make it a proper family celebration."

Mrs Weasley began clearing the table as she talked. Ginny talked Harry, Ron and Bill into playing some two on two before she had to help her mum make dinner. The whole lot of them met outside and took to the sky. It was Harry and Ron against Bill and Ginny, Harry was as good a flier as Bill so they were closely matched but Ginny was more confident on a broomstick than Ron was so her side had a slight advantage. They had been playing for almost an hour when Percy arrived. He apparated into the yard and scared them all by shouting that he was there.

" Percy! Your just in time, take my place, I've got to go help mum with dinner. You know dads going to want a steak and kidney pie for dinner." Ginny said handing Percy her broom.

" I'm not much of a flier, I don't think it's..." Percy was interrupted by Bill

"C'mon little brother, they'll go easy on you right you two?"

" Oh alright, what are the teams?" Percy relented

"You and Bill against me and Ron." Said Harry taking flight once more.

"First team to five points win! Losers have to clear the table." Harry called.

Ron and Harry clearly had the advantage now they were up two points. Percy was flailing about aimlessly allowing the ball to hit the ground four times. When he finally caught one he dropped it in surprise,

" There's a car coming towards the house, are you expecting anyone? " Percy asked quickly landing and stashing his broom.

"Hermione!" Ron said excitedly.

The rest followed suit quickly dismounting and hiding their brooms out of sight. As far as they knew there were no wizard taxi services. Everyone waited in front of the house. The cab slowly made it's way towards them. The driver of the cab smiled at the group of waiting Weasley's when he got out to open the trunk. Finally the passenger door opened and out stepped Mr. Granger followed by Hermione and lastly, extremely slowly, a very pregnant Mrs. Granger stepped out. Her husband quickly put a hand on her back and supported her as they walked up to the Weasley family.

"A pleasure to meet you all I'm Wendall Wilkins, this is my wife, Monicka." He winked at them

Harry shared a confused look with the Weasley's.

" It's always nice to meet my nieces friends," he winked at them once again, " I'm afraid my wife needs to sit and rest, could you?"

"Ah yes, of course. Right this way Mrs. Wilkins, how far along are you now?" Mrs. Weasley stepped up not missing a beat.

The whole group exploded with questions once Hermione's parents were safely inside the house.

"Not even a hello first I see. It's been a rough time, when I found them she was pregnant, I managed to remove the charm from my dad, but I've honestly no idea if it's safe to perform magic on a pregnant woman! Can you believe that never come up in all the reading I've done! Long story short, we had to be delicate about the situation as stress isn't healthy for the baby so we convinced her I'm my dad's niece and brought her here to figure out what to do." Hermione said without taking a breath.

" I'm just glad your okay, I was worried when you didn't answer any of my letters." Ron said quietly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't want anything to freak mum out, I thought owls might scare her, so I made myself unplottable. You must've been so worried, I'm sorry Ron" Hermione said taking his hand.

Everyone's questions would have to wait Harry, Bill, and Percy went into the house giving the couple some privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Weasley was making dinner for everyone while Fleur and and Hermione sat with Mrs. Granger(Wilkins) talking softly amongst themselves, everyone uncomfortable with pretending to be muggles. Luckily Fleur's accent was so strong it was easy to pass over her slips. Mrs. Weasley was not so fortunate and when her wand fell out of her apron she was forced to chastise Ron for always leaving sticks in her pockets, luckily Mrs Wilkins was too exhausted to do any more than look them strangely.

Ginny excused herself from the group saying she was tired, Harry didn't bother to excuse himself, he followed her upstairs. When they were in her room she kissed him warmly on the lips. He fumbled his hand in his pocket trying to remove the box with the necklace. Finally it came free.

" Here Ginny, I got you something," Harry blushed deeply handing he the box.

She opened it, staring at the lovely silver symbol of life.

" This is beautiful Harry. How did you ever afford this? These look like real diamonds!" Ginny exclaimed loudly

"They are Ginny, we were in a jewelry store looking around and I saw that. I thought it would compliment your natural beauty."

He removed the necklace from the box and turned her around to clasp it under her hair. He walked to the mirror that hung on her door and wrapped his arms around her stomach. His heart warmed with the image of the them in the mirror. The necklace looked beautiful on her neck, Harry had been right.

" I'll never take it off Harry it is beautiful." She rewarded him with a deep kiss.

Ginny pulled him towards her bed never breaking their embrace. Harry too caught up in the moment to care what was happening allowed her to push him on to her bed and straddle him, still kissing deeply. He felt her weight on top of him and reviled in her smell and taste. Her hands began his touching his chest and then his stomach. It wasn't until she reached his belt that he snapped back to reality.

" Ginny we can't I'm sorry! Look, it's not that I don't want to," he cringed away from her suddenly painfully aware of how obviously aroused he was. " I promised your mum Ginny, not under her roof and not till your of age. I can't break that promise."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and her smile faded completely,

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry... I wasn't umhmm thinking clearly. " Ginny replied, failing to to hide how disappointed she was.

"So why were you guys in a jewelry shop any way?" Ginny asked, completely changing the subject.

"Can you keep a secret? Just for a little while..." Harry asked her,

"Yeah of course! What's the secret?" Ginny perked up a little.

"See Ron wants to..." Harry started,

"Oh my gosh! Ron's wants propose doesn't he?" said Ginny a little too loudly.

"Shhhh! Yes," Harry was interrupted again.

"But how could he afford to...He couldn't, you did! You bought a ring for them?" Ginny figured out quickly.

"Yeah, I did. Aren't you a clever little witch." Harry flirted with her kissing her softly on the cheek.

" Just don't say a word to Hermione! Please, Ron didn't want me to tell anyone."

Harry couldn't resist looking back as he stepped out of the room, Ginny was pouting. He couldn't believe how close that had come. It pained him to stop,but he wasn't going to break a promise to Mrs. Weasley. He would get his own house after this final year at school, Ginny would be of age by then.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Everybody was happy and celebrating Mr and Mrs Granger went into bed early, the Weasley family continued to celebrate into the evening. Mr. Weasley finally broke the party by reminding everyone he had to get into work early to learn his new responsibilities. Every one helped tidy up, then almost everyone went upstairs to bed.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley stayed up late into the night looking over magical medical books and writing letters to certain healers at St Mungo's. Finally at one in the morning they received an owl. The muggle expert Healer Clarisse Twaan had responded asking them to bring Mrs. Granger into St Mungo's the next morning. Relieved they both went up to bed.

Popping into Ron's room to say goodnight Hermione found Harry and Ron both waiting for her.

" Let's hear the whole story Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I put a powerful charm on them, I didn't want them to remember having a child or their names or anything about their lives, when they moved to Australia I guess they felt like something was missing from their lives, so they decided to have a child. Your mum helped me figure out who it talk to, I'll admit, I had no clue what to do. It was the last thing I expected to find. We're taking my mum to a healer in the morning hopefully she'll remove the charm."

" You did remove the charm from your dad right? " asked Ron.

" Yeah, it took me three weeks to get him alone. It was horrible, I look like my mums younger sister who died when she was nineteen so every time she saw me it kind of freaked her out, and there I was practically stalking them! My poor mum, finally my dad confronted me asking why I was scaring his wife and I was able to remove the charm and explain everything. I thought she was going to have a panic attack when he took me in and explained I was his niece. That's why I made myself unplottable. " Hermione answered

" I'm glad you're back Hermione. Ron was going crazy." Harry laughed,

" I wasn't going crazy, I was just a bit worried. " said a very red eared Ron.

" Well I'm alright, and I'm here now. I've got to get some sleep, taking mum to St Mungo's first thing in the morning. Try to keep my dad occupied while we're please? He's so stressed out. Goodnight you two. " Hermione left to go to Ginny's room.

When he was sure she was in Ginny's room Harry asked,

"Do you know when your going to propose? I told Ginny about the rings, she promised not to say anything to Hermione."

"Why did you have to tell her? She's going to lord it over me now." Complained Ron,

" I'm sorry, I can't keep secrets from her, I'm incapable. Even if I hadn't told her she would've found out soon enough. You are going to propose this summer right? It's almost my birthday Ron summer is practically over."

" Bloody hell! What was thinking? What if she says no? Have you even considered that she could say no? " said Ron quietly looking as though he had just come to that realization.

" You've just got to do it Ron, she isn't going to say no. Not once she's the rock I bought her" Harry laughed and playfully shoved Ron.

Ron looked panicked again,

"What if she disapproves of me using your money?"

" Calm down Ron! She isn't going to care, she knows you're obnoxiously prideful. Just go to bed, you'll have all tomorrow morning to talk to her father."

All the color seemed to evaporate from Ron's face, even his freckles went pale. His mouth opened and shut multiple times before her stuttered out,

"T.. T t tomorrow... I'll ask her dad tomorrow... Brilliant." Ron said weakly

"Oh you'll be just fine, I'm sure everything will come together as it's supposed to. Don't drive yourself bonkers, just get some sleep. Everything will fine tomorrow."

Both boys climbed into their separate beds and tried to sleep. Neither was successful; Harry couldn't stop picturing Ginny's expression when he stopped her from going to far. She had looked so distraught. Ron was trying to think of how to even begin asking Hermione's dad for her hand, each fell into a troubled sleep and woke up before the rest of the family.

" I guess we should start breakfast. Mum will be taking Mrs. Granger to the doctor in a couple hours."

Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen just then,

" Mrs. Who? I thought Wendall said they made me an appointment for this morning." She directed at Ron

" I said Mrs. Wilkins. I must've been yawning, I'm sorry what did you hear?" Ron somewhat smoothly cover up.

" No matter, can I help with breakfast?" Mrs. Granger offered politely.

" No ma'am," replied Harry, " you go have a seat and we'll have breakfast whipped up in a jiffy."

They both smiled brightly at her as she thanked them and took a bit of bread to eat while she waited. Then they set to making some hash browns and eggs, Harry pulling out sausages at the last moment and using his wand to instantly cook them. Their timing was perfect Mr and Mrs Weasley were coming into the dining room just as Ron was bringing their coffee out to their seat, the Grangers and Ginny were already eating, Ron nipped back in the kitchen to grab the cream and sugar before he sat down to eat. Mr Weasley left first, followed quickly by Mrs. Weasley Hermione and Mrs. Granger, leaving Ginny, Ron, and Harry with an uncomfortable Mr Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Granger, or John as he had asked Ron and Harry to call him, was comfortable after a thorough tour of The Burrow. He was quite funny for a dentist, he knew a lot of jokes, and was just as interested in the wizarding world as Mr. Weasley was in the muggle world. When he excused himself to use the restroom Rom addressed Harry.

" I'm going to show him my chess set and challenge him to a game. Hopefully while we're playing I'll be able to talk to him. Wish me luck mate..." He finished in a whisper as Mr. Granger came down the stairs.

"Would you like to try Wizarding chess Mr. Granger? I'm told it's like muggle chess as far as the rules go." Ron said politely

"If you can handle being beat by an old man! " Mr. Granger joked, "I was a chess champion in my highschool days. "

Harry quietly excused himself walking upstairs to give Ron and Mr. Granger a bit of privacy, he was tempted for a moment to try to listen in on their conversation, but the thought of expendable ears quite depressed him. He sat down to write a letter to Luna and Neville, he had been giving it a lot of thought and decided he would love to be a part of Dumbledore's Army again. Maybe even have a talk with Professor McGonagall and make it into a legitimate school club.

Downstairs Ron was being beat, for the first time in awhile. Mr. Granger, true to his word had a skill for the game. The fact that the pieces moved and literally battled only surprised him for a moment. He beat Ron the first game then put him on the spot.

" So, Ron Weasley... You're the one that's dating my daughter correct?" Mr Weasley asked flat-out.

"Mmhmm yes sir" Ron answered, suddenly very nervous.

"Forgive me son, I don't mean to frighten you... I've never really done this before. Hermione has never had a boyfriend before. She's always been so studious and solemn. I can't picture her with anyone she isn't serious about. I feel I must ask; what are your intentions with my daughter? Are you just as serious as she is? I know you have been friends since she started school, how long has this been going on? Please tell me you guys aren't um... Intimate yet."

Ron, considerably paler then he had been a few seconds ago, took a gulp of air, this was it.

"We've only just realized our feelings sir, we have loved each other for a long time though. It was just hard for us to see. We have only ever kissed, I assure you I have the best intentions. Hermione means the world to me,"

He paused, deciding he should just come out with it already. With shaking hands he pulled the small box out of his pocket that contained the ring and presented it to Mr. Granger.

" I want to ask for your permission to ask for your daughters hand. I promise I will always love and take care of her. " Ron said steadily looking his future father in law straight in the eyes.

Mr. Granger took his time thinking of how to answer, he scrutinized the ring for a few moments before finally clearing his throat.

"This is a lovely ring. I give you my blessing son, if Hermione loves and trusts you then I will too. I'm assuming you haven't asked her yet?" Mr. Granger grinned at Ron,

"Thank you so much Mr... John. I plan on asking her soon. Now that I've got your permission I can start planning. I want it to be be special. " Ron answered confidently.

Mr. Grangers next words were cut off by the front door opening, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley entered first with Mrs. Granger and Ginny behind them. Mrs. Granger embraced her husband, whispering into his ear. Mr. Granger grinned widely and hugged Hermione,

" Thank you sweet pea, I've missed my wife. And many thanks to you and yours." He said gruffly, nodding to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we're having a second child Jean! How do you feel about it dear? I know you've always said you only wanted one child." Mr. Granger addressed his wife

"It was a bit of a shock once I got my memories back. I'm pleased my love, it's going to be a boy! The doctor said my due date is August 27th. I wish our doctors knew some of the tricks these healers know. A full exam of the baby with a simple wave of a wand! She said that everything is perfect. Hermione told me everything that happened. I'll admit I'm still a little shocked, our little girl running about on her own helping her friends battle evil, and us off in another country not even sure of who we are, deciding to have another kid! It's all so overwhelming. I need to have a lie down. Thank you for helping me Molly, and for allowing us to stay here."

" You're welcome here, if I'm right we'll be in-laws someday so I hope you guys will choose to stay in the area. Let me fix you some lunch, you get off your feet. I have an amazing poultice for swollen feet." Mrs Weasley said taking Mrs. Grangers arm and leading her to the couch.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smiled at each other and headed upstairs to Ron's room to catch up. Hermione and Ron's hands intertwined as they reached the top step. Harry noticed this smiling, his friends were meant to be he mused as they all took found a comfortable seat. Silently lost in their own thoughts the trio of friends sat with each other. Just them being all together brought a feeling of normality that was hard to come by these days.

"You guys know what I've been up to, has anything interesting happened while I was out rescuing my parents?" Hermione asked.

" Spot of oddness with the goblins at Gringotts. They were obviously mad that we ruined the building and you know, set their dragon free. But they seemed... Upset that Voldemort had been defeated. I know, I know they don't take part in wizard politics. I think they're a bit more devious than they're portrayed. Ron doesn't agree... What do you think?" Harry directed at Hermione.

After a few moments thought Hermione replied,

" I think it's worth taking note of, I don't want to jump to any conclusions, it could just be because of our getting away with breaking in, you know how prideful they are. What we did was a major sting to all of them. It is odd though. You would think no matter what side they're on a war would inconvenience them."

"Did you not take grade school social studies? Banks make a load of money during wartime, they make money off both sides and because they're not loyal to any one side they don't get caught in the crossfire. Wartime is profitable," Harry responded quickly, he had been rehearsing this conversation since the encounter with the goblins days before.

" After all we've been through together I can't exactly deny your foresight... I just don't want to imagine anymore turbulence. I was rather looking forward to a break from worrying about dark schemes." Hermione sighed.


End file.
